Broken Sorrow
by Bells-n-Akira
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP!They abandon me, and I lived on. They betrayed me, and I fought on. If they die, can I move on? And what of this village, it is so...... Sakura's story, slight humor - HIATUS -
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own Naruto**

**Summary:** As I was sinking in the dark water, it took all my pain away. It felt... good. No more sorrow, no more life. Maybe I should just stay here, where nothing- no where no one can hurt me. I should just...give up? No these are no words a shinobi should say. What should I do?

**Prologue: Life, Sad but True**

"Yamanaka Ino," I looked up as one of the few people who supported me was called. It has been almost 5 years since Sasuke left, and two since he killed Orochimaru. At the present, Sasuke is searching to kill Itachi, and we, at one point, thought to capture Itachi, but so far we are unsuccessful. Naruto and Jaraiya-san left shortly after hearing the news of Oro-teme's death and are plans, but... we haven't heard from them since. "Congratulations you have just been accepted in the ANBU-BLACKOPPS."(A/N sorry, don't know how it's spelled)

That's right we are all ANBU, all konoha 12 (besides Naruto, of course). Oh, and I almost forgot, I'm Haruno Sakura, captain of the fifth squad. Witch includes Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Rock Lin (Lee's cousin, just imagine him with lipstick and a anbu uniform (thank god she can't wear her PINK JUMPSUIT, ), of course, me, and are newest member, Ino. A lot of things have happened since Naruto left, my life turned to that of a shinobi's life. As well as Hinata's and Ino's, and we all decided to do this together and we will never leave each other (we promised all at the monument).

Life has been hard lately, but me, Kakashi, and everyone else have been supporting each other. No one speaks about the past much, as though it's a forbidden subject. Smiling is a rare thing these days, but if we do end up in that kind of mood, it's as though no troubles were in are life's.

I have become an efficient shinobi, giving up all emotions to train and study all I can to become stronger. No one can call me weak any more. I wonder what the look on Sasuke and Naruto's face would be if they saw me now. I'd like to demolish both until their practically dead, then heal them and repeat the process.

"Okay, Ino, your first mission will be tomorrow so go over this," I said as I handed Ino a file on our mission. She bowed, mumbled a thank you and walked off. Poor her she just found out Shikamaru and Temari were getting married.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

End prologue

What do you think? Short, I know but it's the prologue so that means the rest of the chapters are going to be way longer.

Ahh, the suspense. Who do think called her? To tell you the truth I haven't decided yet. (I have a few ideas :)

Kakashi pops up: WHO STOLE MY PRECIOUS BOOKS!!

Me: Ahh! Don't do that!

Kakashi: Where!

Me: I have them right here. ( waves a bag in front of his face)

He jumps after it: GIMME!

Me: Only if you say it.

Kakashi: Read and Review

Me: Now, once they review, you can have them.

Kakashi gives puppy eyes: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. ch1 Mission, What Fun

**Disclaimer:Sigh I still don't own Naruto...**

Kakashi: MY BOOKS!

I sigh: I'm sorry Kakashi only ONE PERSON reviewed, so you get ONE BOOK

Kakashi: PLEASE review!

Yay! Chapter One is up!

Sorry I didn't update fast enough...

_Recap: "SAKURA-CHAN!!"_

**Chapter One**

I turned to see the one and only Rock Lee running strait toward me.

"What is it Lee-san?" I asked, seeing he had a troubled expression on his face.

"The Hokage wants to see you immediately for an important mission." He replied with that look still on his face.

"Kay," I disappeared to reappear in the Hokage's office.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, obviously drinking more than ever.

"You sent Lee-san for me, Tsunade-sama. You really need to stop drinking so much." I looked around to see filled with a bunch of empty sake bottles. Man, this is worse than yesterdays batch...guess I better start cleaning.

"Sakura, now what are you doing?" She looked at me with confusion, "Why are you cleaning up MY office?"

"That is why you called me in here, right?"

"No, I actually have a mission for you. Why in the world would I call you just to clean up the place? That's Shizune's job"

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune has been dead for over a year." That's right, and that exact day, her drinking problem at least doubled, "Orochimaru sent Kabuto and killed her, remember?"

"Well, anyways," she went on as though I didn't say anything, "I need you to go on a mission for the Tsukikage."

"The what kage?" I think she is officially insane. Sigh...

"The TSUKI-kage is the leader of the newly founded Village Hidden in the Moon, not much is known about them besides the fact that they are an ally." She answered clearly irritated by the fact I didn't know this. My bad?

"O.K., but you're sending me be-"

"I'm sending you AND YOUR TEAM because we obviously don't know if they can be trusted, so I want you to gain as much information on their village as possible, BUT you must do any missions they give AND follow every rule they have, unless of course they go out of line then-"

"I GET IT Tsunade-sama, the usual, right." Man, talk about old people and their rambling.

"Here is a map to the Hidden Moon village, gather your squad and leave immediately at dawn tomorrow. Dismissed. "Geez, grouchy much?

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. "I bowed and left.

"Now to tell my squad..." I sighed at how trouble-some that would be. Shikamaru is a bad influence.

--

Tomorrow, before dawn,

--

I packed the usual supplies (bandages, food, etc.) in my pack and headed of toward the gate earlier than planned. All well, it's better to be early than to be late like Kakashi (which I've calculated to be exactly 3hrs, 5 minutes and 32.6 seconds late exactly every time). Maybe I wont have such a horrible time. After all, this is Ino's first mission. Hopefully she wont be late. The rest of my team never is.

Once I arrived at the meeting point, I noticed Hinata (with a fox mask on) leaning against the wall. She, thank god, is not as shy as she used to be.

"G-good morning Sakura-san," she greeted.

"Hinata, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me that?" I questioned while putting my tiger mask on.

"Gomen, it has been t-thirteen, I think, Sakura-san," I didn't actually want her to answer me...

"Sorry I'm late," Shino stated (wearing the dog mask Kiba gave him), walking up to us.

"Actually you're right on time, unlike L-" Oh no, here we go...

"I am here!! I am sooo sorry I am late guys, Lee was giving me some advice!" Lin screamed as she ran toward us, god she's worse than Naruto.

"I-it's ok Lin-san, you're only a couple of s-seconds late." Hinata said.

"That doesn't matter now, we need to find out what's taking Ino so long," I obviously stated.

"Ooooh yeeah, I forgot we get a new teammate today, I hope she is kind," Lin thought out loud.

"**I** am late because I owed a crap-load of paper work to Tsunade." Ino said appearing by the usual 'leaf ninja way'.

"Ok everyone is here so we can go, you all are full aware of what were doing, correct?" They all obediently nodded, even though I know I'm going to have to explain it to Lin on the way their.

"Yes! My first mission as anbu. Let's go kick some butt." Ino high fived Lin. man, this is going to be a loooong mission.

"Alright, lets go," and we headed of to the mysterious village."

End Ch 1

--

Akira: So, what cha think

Bells: It's not as depressing as the prologue.

Akira: Well, that's because-

Lin: I am in it, right?

Bells: YOU are sooooooo annoying!

Bells beats up Lin in the background.

Akira: No it's that way cause I read the prologue and it almost made me cry so I added spunk, humor and all other kinds of goodness.

Bells: It did not make you 'almost cry'.

Akira: Shhhh, the fans don't know that.

Bells: I just told them, baka.

Akira: Well delete it!

Shikamaru: Women are so trouble some...

Us: SHUT UP, LAZY-ASS!!

Lin perks up.

Lin: Read and review please!


	3. ch 2 Don't come near, or else

**Disclaimer:**** We may not own Naruto now, but once the world is ours, so will Naruto!**

Kay this story is just one strait road, but, for some reason, we keep on crashing! So if you readers help us take the steering wheel, we will reach our destination!(Advice is the key!)

Alright, this chapter was ideas from people, so don't get mad at us couse we wont take it!

"Normal talking"

_'Thoughts'_

--

_Recap: "Alright, lets go," and we headed of to the mysterious village._

**Chapter 2**

"Ahhhuh, we'll we ever reach the village?" Ino complained as we stopped for tonight. We've been traveling for three days so far, and we still had a days travel ahead of us.

"Ino, how many times have I told you. Don't complain about what you agree to." I ordered. She did have a point though. This village is farther than any other (On the edge of the continent).

"I-I'll go scout out the a-area." Hinata said as she activated her byakugan. I think her stuttering is getting worse lately. I'll have to barrage her with questions once everyone else is asleep.

"Good, Ino can prepare food, and I'll make the fire." I said already collecting twigs.

"Bu-" Ino started.

"Shino, could you use the bugs to see if anyone has been in this region lately?" I asked ignoring Ino's complaints. I need to have a talk with her, "Lin, could you start watch?"

"Of course," Shino walked off doing (god only knows how) his job.

"Right," Lin said exhausted from carrying Ino on her back half of the way.

"Sakura we need to talk," Ino said clearly irritated.

"Exactly what I was thinking. So where do we begin?"

--

Hinata POV

--

I checked the area, but no one was there anymore. I knew what I sensed earlier, but it was only me, so I hope I was just hallucinating. I should still inform Sakura, but on my way back I notice she was having a private conversation with Ino. I don't want the others to worry so I've held my tongue.

"Ahh, there you are Hinata I've been looking for you," Shino said walking up to me.

"I-is their a p-problem?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"I've noticed something is bothering you," he said. Well, so much for hiding it.

"N-no nothing is w-wrong," I said. _'I'm sorry Shino, but I don't want you to worry'_ I thought.

"If you say so. Why don't we go back to camp now?" Shino asked, but he obviously doesn't believe me.

"Umm, I t-think we sh-shouldn't disturb them right now."

"Probably..." I saw them starting to yell. The heat in between them was so intense that even Shino's bugs were warning him, "On the other-hand we SHOULD break it up." Shino said.

"B-but w-what would h-happen to the person th-that does?" I asked, but then I saw...

"Oh no," we said in union.

--

Lin POV

--

I was walking back to camp, for I heard some yelling, when I noticed Sakura and Ino glaring at each other with strange aura's surrounding them.

"Is something wrong you guys?" I asked as I ran up toward them. "You have some pretty ugly looks, what would Lee-sama think?" They turn their heads at me holding a look in their eyes that sent a shiver up my spine.

"Ohhh, how KIND of you Lin," Ino said in a VERY scary voice. I took a step back.

"Why don't we show you are appreciation," Sakura's voice was just as scary. Forgetting all advice Lee has told me, I turned and ran for my life.

End Ch 2

--

Bells: Oh you are soo getting the beating of a life time.

Lin: Help me.

Akira: Your fate lies in the hands of what are fans decide.

Lin: Spare me PLEEEEEASE

Bells: It might help if you read this!

Bells hands Lin a sheet of paper.

Lin: Cat, snake, bird, ox. A.K.A. Read and review no jutsu?

Shikamaru: sigh You guys made that up.

Bells: Shut up now..

Akira: ..or you'll have a fate..

Both: ..FAR WORSE THAN LIN'S

Shikamaru: Troublesome...

Lin does the hand signs.

Lin: Read and Review no jutsu.

Lin does it over and over again.


	4. ch 3 Tell me

**Disclaimer: We may not own Naruto, but we can still screw up their lives**

Sorry this is late, dudes/dudets. We had MAJOR writers block.

Good Advice: The blame always goes to the closest person in pointing direction.

_Recap:_

_'Forgetting all advice Lee has told me, I turned and ran for my life.'_

**Chapter 3**

_'That's it Lin just wet to far. How dare she!' _I thought as I raised my fist once more to hit Lin. Right before my fist so much as brushed her cheek, Hinata got behind me and locked my arms behind me.

"G-gomen, Sakura-s-san, b-but you sh-shouldn't h-harm L-lin-san." She mumbled, and all that registered in my mind was how much she was stuttering. What's wrong with her lately?

I realized that Ino, right beside me, was also being held back but by Shino.

"Hinata is right. We should be fighting our enemies, not each other." Shino stated the, oh so obvious, truth.

"You both are...," I hate to say it but," right. Lin were both very sorry for taking are rage out on you," I'm sure the hole world could tell that was a complete and udder lie.

"It is perfectly understandable, Sakura-san. Although I would you be so kind as to heal my injuries?" Wow, guess I was wrong about it being obvious...

I reluctantly walked over toward Lin and healed her wounds. "O.K. we need to get back to are tasks and get ready for are journey tomorrow." In the corner of my eye I saw Lin praising Shino and Hinata, "So we should forget this little out burst happened."

"Right," they all murmured in union, '_Like little toy soldiers,' _I thought.

"Okay, now everyone get back to work, but twice as fast," They all nodded and went back to what they were doing, but before Hinata got out of my reach I pulled her off to the side.

--

Hinata's POV

--

I inwardly sighed in relief that Lin was okay, and I started to go back to work when Sakura pulled my elbow, and I was forced to face her. Oh no, I know where this is going.

"Y-yes, Sakura-s-san?" I questioned (looking as innocent as possible, which I found out I'm pretty good at.)

"Hinata, I'm not trying to pressure you, but..if something is bothering you, you should tell me," Sakura-san said, but I got the message, (if it is personal, I don't have to tell her, but if it jeopardizes the success of this mission I have to tell her) sadly, it isn't the first one.

"Well, it's just that..." and I explained everything, starting from the beginning.

--

Sakura POV, 30min. later

--

Oh god, I expected something bad, but not like this.

"G-gomen, Sakura-san," she mumbled.

"And why, might I ask, why I wasn't told of this sooner?" I still couldn't believe her words, "Get Lin here now!"

As she ran off I remembered a certain part of are conversation.

_Flashback:_

_"Hinata, stop stalling and tell me," I pleaded, slightly irritated._

_"W-well the Reason L-lin-san was s-so late was that T-tsunade-sama told her th-that Naruto-," I cut her off._

_"This has something to do with NARUTO?," I asked. She nodded and continued._

_"H-he was last scene there t-two months ago, and..." she stopped._

_"Well, AND what?"_

_"He wasn't alone." She let the words flow out._

_Who was there with him, Jariaya?" she shook her head no..._

_End Flashback & Chapter 3_

Akira: Oooo I I-o-v-e ending with cliffies.

Shikamaru: And why is that, exactly?

Akira appears right in front of with a (appeared out of know where) chart. She points to something with her stick.

Akira: There are several reasons, for instance. If I leave with a cliffy, the reader wonders what will happen and she or he will usually review. Another reason is that if I wasn't sure if my story should head a certain way so I give myself time to decide what will happen, and so on and so on.

Shikamaru: Whatever...

Pissed Akira: I'm Going to beat that lazy-ass attitude out of you...


	5. Suprise! Problems and People!

**Disclaimer:**** Owning Naruto is 86 on are list of things to conquer on are way to ruling the world... we are on only 11 (building up are army)**

Right, a reviewer (you know who you are) asked about us not liking brother couplings, but we say we like sasunaru. We understand what you mean but, please realize, they are not blood, step, nor half-brothers they are just ridiculously close childhood friends.(They even kissed once) So close, though, that people assume that they are either gay for each other or like brothers. We think it can go either way (neither has happened yet cause Sasuke is a freaken psychopathic jerk-faced idiot). Oh, if this doesn't really answer you, I'm sorry, but are minds aren't exactly normal, so a LOT of things we say/do does NOT make sense.

Also, you do not have to worry, cause we don't write a story and not finish it (well, I know I don't, but I'm not to sure about Bells..), and this story will be at least 15 chapters long. It might be more, though!

If Sasuke and Naruto are actual ACTUAL brothers, please tell us and we will change that

I tried to write this faster cause of the cliffy and me not writing for a long time so... yeah...

Oh... the guess made by you-know-who-you-are (We don't want to say your name without your permission) is...RIGHT! Enjoy!

_Recap:_

_"He wasn't alone." She let the words flow out._

_Who was there with him, Jariaya?" she shook her head no..._

_End Flashback_

**Chapter 4**

"Yes Sakura-san? Is something wrong," Lin asked as Hinata and her walked toward me.

"Lin, this is crucial," I hardened my look as I spoke, "I need you to tell me everything that Tsunade told you about are mission and the Hidden Moon Village."

"I already told Hinata-chan everything," Lin said while squirming under my sharp gaze.

"Yes, BUT I want to know WHY SASUKE WAS SEEN WITH HIM." My cool and collected mask broke as I mentioned his name.

"She only said to be prepared if they say something about their sighting two months ago, and make sure that you do not take it to hard, Sakura-san," she said, suddenly remembering my earlier mood.

Remembering not to kill the messenger, I just stormed off and started to obliterate the trees or anything else that got in my way. I knew I needed to get back under control before I headed back to camp. I mean, SASUKE! Out of all the people, it just HAD to be him. I think it would be better if it was the Akatsuki... well, just maybe...

--

Ino POV

--

I was suprised when I heard Sakura yelling something about Sasuke, but when she stormed off like that...

Something was going terribly wrong. I decided to ask Hinata about it but before I got over to her, Shino popped up in front of me. Literally.

"Gaah! Shino, you could give people a heart attack by doing such a-" I was RUDELY cut off.

"Someone with a large amount of chakra is headed directly for us," He said with abnormal ease, "and knows were here, but there is only one so get prepared and tell the others, I'll get Sakura." He walked of without letting me reply.

"Ummm... right," I mumbled then yelled, "Hey Shino says someone's heading for us, Hinata can you tell if they are friend or foe?" I noticed them share a troubled glance then remembered, "Don't worry about Sakura, Shino is going to go get her." Their faces turned to horror and I realized they weren't looking at me...oh god

"Excellent, I wouldn't want her to miss out on the fun," A mysterious (female) voice hissed out from behind me, I turned to look at he-HIM?! "Even better, a blonde. My favorite," Her/him was definitely a sound nin. I sighed and remembered to not show any fear.

"Just one question," Let's hope this works, "What is your gender exactly?" I asked.

"Why you bitch!" Here we go..."I'll show you how to hold your tongue in front of the dominate sex!" Just a little bit more and... gotcha, "Ga-...wh-at did you...," HE collapsed to the ground, officially dead.

"I-Ino-san, may I ask what y-you did?" Hinata said slightly disturbed.

"Sure, all I did was send part of my mind to his body and made it to where his anger made him have a heart attack," I said it as though it was nothing, though I knew it took a big chunk of my chakra.

"Man, good thing I didn't come before him then," Oh god, ANOTHER one is here! Shino only said their was one person, not two. I turned to see a kunoichi with hair ridiculously long and black with a hint of... white? "It's about time you leaf nin got here, the Tsukikage doesn't have much patience."

"You're a moon nin?" I asked bewildered. She just looked at me as though I was idiotic.

"No, I'm here to deliver a pizza off 'obvious' to miss 'I speak the', are you her?" Wow, someone has an attitude.

"I am the leader of this squad, and you are?" When did Sakura get here?

"Oh right, I'm Sade Rai, and my kage has sent me to escort you all," she said.

--

Sakura POV

--

I don't trust this Rai. We weren't informed that we would have an escort. "How can you expect us to believe that you are our escort?" I asked and she sighed.

"I know, I know... You weren't informed that you would get an escort, so I'm a very suspicious character, correct?" I nodded slowly, "And so you want proof. So, here," she points to here head band tied to upper arm and pulls out a scroll," I have the headband of a moon nin AND this is a scroll with a letter written by the Tsukikage saying that I should escort you all, enough yet?"

I scanned over the letter several times thoroughly. "I...guess, but I'm still gonna keep an eye on you," I stated firmly.

"Fine fine..we'll go at dawn right?" I nodded, "Excellent, I'm beat and I see the perfect tree," she jumped upon a semi-high tree branch and lounged on it...okay... oh wait!

"Hey Rai! Can I talk to you for a bit?" She sighed and jumped down and looked at me expectantly, "Thanks.. I was just wondering if you know anything about a sighting of Uzamaki Naruto a couple of months ago in your country."

"Tch.. Of course I know about it, I was part of the fight." No, I hope he didn't fight Sasuke...

"What happened?" I asked, now worried.

"Gomen, but I can only give out that info with permission, is that all?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said and even before I was finished, she jumped back up there and stayed like that for the hole night.

End Chapter 4

Akira: I didn't end it with a cliffy sniff sniff but watcha think?

Naruto: What happened to me and Sasuke-teme?

Akira: You found out the true reason Oro-theme wanted Sasuke, and you got really jealous and got into a fight with Sasuke.

Naruto: I DID!!

Akira punches him like Sakura does.

Akira: NO YOU IDIOT!! AND EVEN IF IT WERE TRUE, I WOULDN'T TELL UNTIL LATER!!

Naruto: Owwww...

Akira looks innocent.

Akira: Now, ahem Read and Review Please!!


	6. ch 5 The Past and the Moon's Reflectoin

**Disclaimer: Owning Naruto... Is not what we do, but if we did, Sasuke would die a very slow and painful death**

Okay... I can say your name so... Dragonmanga, what the hell did you mean by 'formal'. If you really think we're formal, then you've misread us. We are NOT formal, we just don't know you well enough to assume certain things, kay?

Advice: Always seek to irritate the: jocks, preps, bullies, and other assholes/bitches.

_Recap:_

_"Yeah, thanks," I said and even before I was finished, she jumped back up there and stayed like that for the hole night._

**Chapter 5**

I didn't get much sleep last night, as usual, but I easily stayed ahead the leaf nin. Their leader seems to be troubled by the answer I gave her. I'm glad I didn't mention anything, though. If she found out they were still alive, but in comma's she would probably go ballistic. I use to think they should be grateful I interfered, but... I still remember the look in the blonde's eyes.

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke! I swear, if you don't come back with us right now, you'll be sor-" The blonde was cut off by raven._

_"Sorry!? Why would I be sorry, if I avenged my clan?! Tell me, NARUTO!" As raven spoke, his body was being covered by some sort of lightning,_**(1)** _they ran at each other. I noticed something ominous about them both, especially the blonde._

_"YOU BASTARD" The blonde growled. This isn't good...I have to stop it NOW! _

_I did the hand signs, "Satsugaikage no jutsu!_**(2)**_" They collapsed, their chakra diminished, but... something was wrong. They had so much more chakra than I expected. I saw medic nin come to help, but right before I passed out, I saw dark blood-red hair..._

_End Flashback._

"Rai!" I looked up and saw their leader, what was her name again? "Did you here me?" Damn, I must of zoned out.

"What is it?" It may be crucial, but I won't admit to not paying attention.

"We were wondering how much longer until we get there," She said. I looked up at the position of the sun, and then are surroundings.

"We should be there before nightfall." She just nodded, oh right," I forgot to ask earlier, what are your names, exactly?" She sighed.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, that's Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Rock Lin," she said pointing to each of them. The last one, Lin, had this goofy grin on his face and waved ecstatically, while the others gave small waves/nods. This was going to be a looong day...

"Ummm, Rai-san," I looked back. It was Hinata, "C-could you tell us about the T-Tsukikage?" I inwardly sighed, a really long day.

--

Sakura POV

--

I silently thanked Hinata for asking the question that I've been wondering about for a while.

"The Tsukikage is a powerful konoichi," another female kage? "Who was once from a clan of missing nin, all S-class," So she's evil? "When she reached the age of 15, she destroyed her clan and joined are village, finding it by listening to the advice of the wilderness." Advice?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's her families kekkie-genkai(A/N not sure how it's spelt), the wind and trees whisper to her, and the animals in the dog family, by the way. When she entered the village, she was captured, questioned, and put under surveillance. After a year and a half, we realized she could easily get out of her... prison when we found her raiding the fridge when we forgot to feed her," I looked at her incredulously, "The best part was when she poked her head out of the fridge with an innocent look upon her face." She smiled a the memory.

"How did she become the kage?" asked Ino, huh good question.

"Two years later, the 3rd Tsukikage died, and the council went through all the shinobi and narrowed the option of next kage to three people, Yoshika, me, and a guy named Tai." She started.

"I'm guessing Yoshika is the kage, right?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, anyways, they summoned us, and I immediately said no-

"Why?" This time it was Ino.

"Well, I'm not exactly cut out to take care of so many lives and do all that paper work."

"What happened to the guy, what was his name," Ino paused, "Oh, Tai!"

"If you let me finish, I'll tell you," she paused, "Kay, for about a week after that, they were competing and trying to see who is superior," her words reminded me of Kakashi and Guy, "Then Yoshika decided it was pointless, so she gave up." She paused and Ino interrupted.

"But isn't she the kage?"

"Let. Me. Finish.," I think she is gonna snap if keeps this up, kind of reminds me of the inner-me that I got rid of, "The council was aware of this and chose Yoshika for her, as they say it, 'Intel and mature way of thinking', but she isn't what I would call mature," She said with a sideways glance. I waited a bit to see if she was going to explain that, but she stayed quiet, so...

"What do you mean 'she isn't what I would call mature',"

"Hmmm? Oh... she has a weird way of looking at life, so she is really goofy."

"Rai-san, where were you when she came to the village," Hinata asked (without stuttering once)

"Oh, I came to the village a year after her, but I stumbled on it when I was fleeing."??

"Two questions, what were you fleeing and how do you know her past?" I asked.

"She told me, and I was fleeing my past," She obviously didn't want to talk about herself, so I dropped it.

"Fleeing your past?" Ino had other ideas, though.

"We're here," she ignored Ino. I looked up and saw a beautiful lake with part of the moon's reflection. Huh, is that the reason of their villages name? "We need to wait till the moon rises completely."

"Why?" It was Lin this time, she's been real quiet. A gleam was in Rai's eye.

"You'll see."

End Chapter 5

**(1) I don't remember what the jutsu is called, but it's the advanced chidori thing.**

**(2) Made up jutsu, means killing shadow.**

Akira: I know, I know. It was a cliffy, but I couldn't help myself!

Shino: Hn.

Akira: Aaah, don't do that!

Shino: What?

Akira: The prodigy word!

Shino:??

Bells: Do you think the characters are OOC?

Akira: What?! NO! Impossible! ...Are they really?

Bells: I don't know, or I wouldn't of asked, dobe.

Akira: They aren't right?

Bells sighs: Read and Review.

Akira: Answer me...


	7. ch 6 People of the Past are Present!

**Disclaimer: We**** all wish to own Naruto, but we don't.**

If you read this and WTF, then you should know that Bells and me live far apart and we can't update when one is without the other. This is my personal story so I can update when ever and how ever I want

The reason I'm not updating a lot, and this is really short is because I'm stressing and cramming(at the last minute) for my semester exams, and my colorgaurd competition is soon. I felt horrible about it, so I'm giving you all what I have so far. Just wait until next week, I plan to focus on this story only, kay?

I'm thinking of changing the summary, for now but I'm not sure. Watcha think?

Well, enjoy!!

_Recap:_

_"We need to wait till the moon rises completely."_

_"Why?" It was Lin this time, she's been real quiet. A gleam was in Rai's eye._

_"You'll see."_

**Chapter 6**

We've been sitting here since Rai told us to wait. I've been keeping watch while Rai is doing some kind of meditation pose, Ino and Lin are arguing about something or other, Shino is taking care of some bugs, and Hinata is doing some kind of thumb war with herself, yep. That's my team.

"Sakura, who do you think is right?"

"Hn?" I looked at Ino.

"Do you think Lee is a loser or not?" I shrugged, not wanting to join this. "Are you kiddin' me? Lee is sooooo a loser!"

"No, Ino-san, Lee-san is the Leaf village's most handsome devil, and surely not a loser!" God, I blame Guy for brainwashing these innocent kids brains.

"He's a LOSER!"

"NO he is not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"It's time.'' Rai shut them both up, and we all looked at her, "I mean, the moon is almost up completely." Huh, I forgot.

"Well, now what do we do?'' I asked.

"Follow me," she walked out on the water and stood in the moon's reflection, we followed, "Stay in the moon's reflection. You're about to find out why are village has it's name," I knew it. Ino looked at her confused.

"How did you stumble on it?"

"I dived in and, just my luck, fell through."

"Fell through?" I questioned.

"Get ready," she didn't explain, "Three. Two. One!"

The next few seconds I was falling, fast. Water was surrounding me, but, for some reason, I could still breathe. Two figures formed in the water on each side of me. couldn't recognize who they were, but at the same time they mumbled something. The next thing I knew, I was floating through dark water. I tried to remember what they said, and it came to me.

Oh god...

End Chapter 6

Akira: I know, it's a really really bad cliffy, but Christmas break is soon so after the exams, I'm gonna be typing like a maniac!

Shika: You're right. It's to obvious who the two people are. I-

Akira bashes his head in: QUIET! That's not what I meant!

Shika: Che, women are so troublesome...

Akira: And YOU are so dead!

Lee: I am Not a loser, right.

Akira: I don't know. Ask the fans.

Lee: Right?


	8. Hospital Affairs

**Disclaimer: The**** day we own Naruto will be ****THE**** day (Sasuke will be tortured to death, Sakura will get a clue, etc.)**

It's Christmas and I'm bored. Everyone besides me(Akira) is asleep! I mean it's already 6 in the morning! (I stayed up all last night video-recording the house to prove to my family THAT SANTA CLAUS DOES NOT EXIST!!) God, I am really tired so don't comment on how bad I spell, kay?

Oh, B.T.W. I am grounded from the computer(I took about 10 days to write this) So, it sucks.

Merry Christmas! Esp._ Gothic Saku-chan, Dragonmanga, angelnessa101_, and _xXxfallenxsakuraxXx_(don't be mad if I said your name pleaseOo)

**Important!** If anyone knows HOW long, exactly, the Jariaya/Pein fight is I really need to know

Enjoy!(or else)

_Recap:_

_The next thing I knew, I was floating through dark water. I tried to remember what they said, and it came to me._

_Oh god... _

**Chapter 7**

_"Stop! Please...,"_I see them, but... something's different_, "Don't do this, I..." _Words flow out of my mouth without control. _"I still need both of you, Sasuke! Naruto, please!"_ Oh I get... I'm dreaming.

_"Sakura..."_ They both started to speak.

_"I'm sorry, "Sasuke's_ words echoed in my head as Naruto's words formed.

_"Goodbye"_

_"No don't leave me!"_ Now I think I know what's happening. The last time I saw each of them formed together, huh. They're starting to disappear. I thought Sasuke was gonna make me pass out. _"I don't want to be alone anymore..."_

_**'What would make you think you're alone? Remember, I'm here...'**_

--

(Reality) Hinata's POV

--

"Why the hell did she pass out like that!? I mean, their's nothing in the water that's harmful!! Was she really THAT shocked about?!" Rai-san kept pacing and yelling as we waited for the results of Sakura n the hospital, "Yoshika(A/N Tsukikage) is gonna hang me until I die and come back to life for being late!"

Lin-san leaned over to me and Shino-san, "That is really cruel, their kage sounds kinda evil," she whispered.

"She is over exaggerating, Lin," Ino-san mumbled. The doctor walked out of Sakura's room.

"Finally! Now you better have good news," Rai-san walked over and stood right in front of him impatiently.

"When she entered the water she went through psychological-" Rai cut him of.

"Before you continue, put. It. In. Words. That. I. Can. Un-der-STAND!"

"Of course, she is having a dream, AND" he cut her of before she snapped, "It seems that a split personality she use to have is surfacing."

"A" (Rai)

"Split"(Ino)

"Personality?" (Both)

"Weird"(Rai)

"Definitely"(Ino)

"Oh! Now I remember!" We looked at Ino, "The first time we took the chuunin exams, I used the mind transfer jutsu, and when I was in her mind their was a weird looking Sakura... so that explains it..."

"Wow... major weird..."Rai said, then suddenly froze.

"So, Rai, are you enjoying yourself while I wait, in my office, for you all to come to are village? I tell you, I was not happy to find out ya'll were already in the village. " We all turned to see a women in a black/white kage outfit(A/N You all know what I'm talking about, right?). Her hair looked like a waterfall of blood, and her pale skin reminded me of this book I read about vampires.

"H-hey, Yoshika," Rai scratched her back and had a grin that could challenge Naruto's, "Long time no see, ne?"

End Chapter 7

Akira: I have a knew idea for the story!

Shikamaru: No one wants to hear it.

Akira:sigh Why do you always bug me after all my stories?

Shikamaru: Don't ask me, I'm not the writer.

Akira: Hey, did you know that the length of Rai and Ino's names are the same?

Shikamaru: Is that why you chose Rai's name?

Akira: No, I chose Rai's name couse it was easy to write/remember (Rai as in Raikage, but shhhh you don't know that)

Shikamaru: Man, it's a wonder anyone reviews your stories.

Upset Akira: Shikamaru, sit!

(Shikamaru falls to the ground. Like Inuyasha.)


	9. Questions, Thoughts, and Rooms

**Disclaimer:****Yeah, ummmm… Sasuke's death hasn't occurred so… there is no owning (yet…)**

School is out!! (background cheers) 

Kay, umm.. the "team" POV is all of there thoughts. H is Hinata, L is Lin, S is Shino, and I is Ino. You get it?

* * *

_Recap:_

_"H-hey, Yoshika. Long time no see, ne?"_

**Chapter 8**

--Sakura POV--

My body ached all over and I could of sworn my body was made out of led. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them from the unnaturally bright light that hung above my head. _'Note to self: kill the person who was idiotic enough to put that there.' _I sat up and quickly regretted it. My head hurt like hell. With the light no longer in the way, I opened my yes again. _'A hospital?'_

"Rai!!"...What the? I got up and walked toward the door that the yell came from. "Get your ass back here!! I'm not done yet!!"

_'Rai... oh yeah isn't that the name of that chick?...Then who is yelling at her?' _I opened the door just in time to see Rai flee through the window as a woman(in a kage outfit)'s fist barely missed her_. 'Just like Naruto and Tsunade-shishuo' _She mummbled something and the look she had told me I didn't want to know what.

"Oh, Sakura-san. I see your awake." Damn, Shino ratted me out. I stepped out into the open and waved.

"H-hey guys," I feel like I did when I stole from the cookie jar back when I was five.

**'That's what we call pathetic'**

I almost jumped at the voice. '_Inner me? What are _you_ doing here?'_

**'And hello to you too. I don't know 'couse if I did you would as well.'**

"Hello!! Anyone there!?" I did jump this time as the woman appeared before me and yelled, "Jeez what's with you? I mean, you just daze out in the middle of a conversation. Your like a mini-Rai. It's uncanny..." She started to mumble to herself.

"Ummmm..." I started, "I'm Haruno Sakura, the leader of this team, and you are the Tsuki-kage, correct?"

"Hm? Oh yes. My name is Yoshika, but you can call me Yoshi(A/N: Ha-ha), and sorry for all the trouble Rai caused she... is a unique person." She smiled to herself, "And who are all of you?" She gestured to the others.

"My name is Lin!" She ran over to her and started shaking her hand in an excited manner. "It-," Ino pulled her off.

"I'm Ino, this is Hinata and Shino," she pointed to the others, "It's nice to meet you, Yoshi-sama."

"Yes, the same here. Now, do all of you want to get strait to business, or do you want to rest?" I looked at her.

"Actually, I have some questions to ask you before anything else." She nodded.

"Of course, come with me." She hovered her hand on my back and led me out of the room, "I'm sure it's private so we'll talk in my office while your team rests."

--The "team" POV--

After they left, an uncomfortable silence washed over us.

H: _'It's probably about Naruto and Sasuke. That's usually what's on Sakura-san's mind'_

S:_ 'I wonder if anyone else saw the glare she gave me when she opened the door all the way'_

I:_ 'Man are all missions going to be this weird?'_

L:_ 'I wish I had two personalities...That would be fun...'_

"Hello Leaf nin, I am Akito and I am to show you to your rooms. If you would just follow me." He led us out of the hospital. We looked around.

H:_ It's quit peaceful here, but everyone looks like they are about to go to war. I hope not.'_

S: _'Where are all the civilians? I only see shinobi.'_

I:_'This place is weird, it's all black, white, blue, and red. Are they Gothic?'_

L:_'I wonder if Inner-me would like Lee-sama?'_

We entered a tall building that seemed to hover above the village. "This is the main building. You are aloud to do what you wish, but at exactly 8 o'clock please be in your rooms. We will have Kayla and some others come get you all."

"Why?" Lin questioned.

"Yoshika-sama has dinner at that time and she wanted you to join her."

"Why?" Here we go...

"You are our guests."

"Why?" Ino snapped.

"Lin shut up!" She hit him, "So sorry Akito-san my friend is a very curious person." She gave a slight bow when we came to a stop in a hallway.

"It's perfectly fine. Most people in our village are the same."

H_: 'They seemed pretty strict to me...'_

S:_ '...'_

I:_'This poor man. I can hardly stand one, but a whole village...'_

L:_ 'What would inner-me say?'_

"The room on the left are for all of you, and at the end of the hallway is a bathroom. Please enjoy your stay."

Ino opened the first door labeled 'Green Room' and whistled. "I have to say this is the weirdest village I have ever been to." We all looked inside. The color green was every where and the pillows were probably the only things that had white on it. "Well, this room is Lin's," Ino shoved her in the room and closed the door.

H: _'I hope she is all right'_

S: _'I didn't see a single bug in there.That's... strange.'_

I:_ 'Ha! Sucker.'_

L:_ 'I think inner-me would like this room...'_

We walked up to the next room ( The 'Orange Room'), and Ino pushed it open. _'Here we go...' _We blinked. "It's perfectly normal?...Fine, this is Hinata's," Ino gently pushed her in. "See ya."

H: _'Ino is so brash.'_

S:_'Why didn't Ino claim it as her own?'_

I:_ 'I bet the rooms get better the farther you go down.'_

The next room was the 'Purple room' and it was also ordinary. "Well Shino looks like it's your lucky day." Ino knew better than to push him so she just waved as she walked off.

S: _'I have a feeling she will regret this'_

I:_ 'Let's see... I get the white room...'_

Ino walked up to the door and opened it.

"Oh...Damn..."

End Chapter 8

* * *

Shikamaru: That was incredibly lame.

Glaring Akira: No it wasn't.

Shikamaru: I bet everyone could tell that was going to happen.

Akira: It is still funny!

Shikamaru: And lame.

Akira punches him: The only thing lame here is your attitude!!

Shikamaru:...

Akira: R&R and you get a free hit on him!!

Shikamaru: So troublesome...


End file.
